<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>goosebumps by simplyverstappen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918302">goosebumps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen'>simplyverstappen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious sexual content, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lapdance, M/M, Pining, Prostitution, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, this got angstier than I thought oops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bad idea. This is a really, really bad idea and he hates himself for saying something in the first place but he can never keep his mouth shut, can he?</p><p>or the infamous lapdance in the stripper au but this time it’s from Charles’ POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc/Original Male Character(s), Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc (past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>goosebumps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834485">it's lights out and away we go</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen">simplyverstappen</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of my stripper universe - someone asked if I could write the lapdance Lando gets from Charles on his birthday from Charles' POV and well here we are!</p><p>It was a lot of fun revisiting this universe and dipping into Charles' mind for this - even though it got angstier than planned so maybe check the tags before you read. </p><p>You do not need to have read the stripper au for this but if you still plan on doing so I would advise you to do that first because this contains minor spoilers x</p><p>As always, there's a small playlist going with this, the link is <a href="https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/641032716413976577/goosebumps-pairing-charles-leclercoriginal-male">here</a> 💜</p><p>Have fun! 💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is a bad idea. This is a really, really bad idea and he hates himself for even saying something in the first place but he can never keep his mouth shut, can he? </p><p>
  <em>“I give the best lap dances around here, don’t even try to come near me, Daniel.”</em>
</p><p>Why was he so <em>stupid</em>, like, yes, it’s the truth, he <em>does</em> give the best lap dances around here but- </p><p>
  <em>Putain</em>
</p><p>Lando probably feels just as awkward, he probably just agreed to not offend him or the others and Charles drops down on Lando’s lap when the beat drops, taking a deep breath. </p><p>He got himself into this mess, he’s going to finish that mess now. </p><p>No matter how awkward this might be, he’s good at what he does, and he puts his arms around Lando’s neck, trying to avoid the smell of his perfume which makes his heart flutter in a very strange way. </p><p>He has practised a routine to ‘Talk Dirty 2 Me’ this afternoon in his flat, the song still stuck in his head and Charles manages just in time not to hum to it, instead focusing to the song he chose and- and <em>god</em> why did he choose that song, this was such a bad idea. </p><p>
  <em>Ain’t nobody</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loves me better</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Makes me happy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Makes me feel this way</em>
</p><p>He did give some of his other co-workers lap dances before - Daniel, Lewis, even Michael once after he lost a bet once during one of their team evenings. But they’ve always been fun, always accompanied by a lot of laughter and whistling and no real sexual tension but this- it feels so serious. </p><p>Especially because Charles can’t stop staring at Lando, can’t stop putting as much effort as possible into this, flicking his hips at the perfect time, grinding against him and he manages just in time to hold back a moan when he feels Lando getting hard below him.</p><p>Which, again, shouldn’t be that surprising because he knows how good he is. There’s no way Lando is attracted to <em>him</em> specifically, it’s just a natural reaction to a lap dance.</p><p>Charles gets that reaction every day of the year, every time he gives someone a lap dance. </p><p>And yet there is such a thick sexual tension between them and it confuses Charles to no end. </p><p>He keeps eye contact while grinding against Lando, ignoring the strange way his heart is beating so fast he’s actually surprised Lando doesn’t hear it. </p><p>The others around them- they don’t matter. All that matters is that he’s going to give Lando the best lap dance he’ll ever get, one he’ll always remember - the one he won’t be able to forget. </p><p>He might never have Lando in <em>that</em> way but he can make sure he’ll never forget him.  </p><p>Because the thing is ... he likes Lando, he really does. There’s this slight problem that he feels so drawn to him, so fascinated and Charles is absolutely terrified of that feeling. He hasn’t felt that for a long time so he keeps pushing it away, rather grinding a bit more against Lando and he feels quite satisfied when he sees Lando bite his lips, clearly trying to hold back a moan while he desperately keeps his hands to himself.</p><p>Cute, in a way. </p><p>But also, a shame, really. </p><p>For the first time, Charles actually <em>wants</em> his client- wants <em>Lando</em> to touch him but he pushes that thought away as well and starts to let his hands wander over Lando.</p><p>He touches his cheeks (they’re so <em>soft</em>, what the hell is his skincare routine-), pushing a few strands of hair back from his forehead. He smirks when Lando shivers, letting his hand go through Lando’s curls, pulling a little (his hair is <em>so soft as well</em>) and he breathes in his intoxicating scent, still not breaking eye contact. </p><p>If this is his only chance of getting close to Lando he will fucking take it. </p><p>He kind of regrets not having changed outfit yet, he’s pretty sure he would’ve gotten an even better reaction if he wore lace- what if Lando isn’t into that though.</p><p>What if-</p><p>‘Get a grip, Leclerc’, he calls himself out in his thoughts, focusing back on Lando whose pupils are blown, his fingers curled tightly around the armrest. </p><p>God, he’s so beautiful though. </p><p>Charles can’t stop staring at him, the smirk gone and his throat is dry, his heart beating faster in his chest while he presses himself even closer against Lando. </p><p>He feels his own blood rushing south, his dick growing hard in his sweatpants and he nearly loses it, only years of experience helping him to not lose his cool, to keep a neutral face.   </p><p>He has never gotten hard during a lap dance. Never. He knows it does happen from time to time to some other strippers but he- it has never happened to him. </p><p>He has always been good at separating business and pleasure. </p><p>This- fuck. And he knows exactly <em>why</em> he’s turned on: Lando is fucking hot. Lando is a fucking mess below him, goosebumps on his arms, his pupils blown, a blush on his cheeks and his dick fully hard and Charles wants him so badly. </p><p>And he’s so addicted to him.</p><p>And that is so, so bad. </p><p>The song finally ends and Charles drops down on his lap one last time before he leans in, a split of a second thinking about the insane idea of kissing him. He comes to his senses quickly enough though and instead just kisses him on his nose, pulling back and clearing his throat. </p><p>“Happy birthday, <em>chéri</em>.”</p><p>He flashes him a quick smile before he gracefully climbs from his lap and heads backstage, ignoring the whistles from the others, leaving Lando to deal with them.</p><p>What the actual fuck was that. </p><p>He needs some air, now. </p><p>His heart is still racing in his chest, his hands shaking when he lights himself a cigarette outside and he drags on it before exhaling the smoke, staring at the clear night sky. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>His dick is still painfully hard in his sweatpants but he ignores it, his grip around the railing tightening. </p><p>He can’t believe he actually got hard. He can’t believe- </p><p>He hears the music change back inside the club but he doesn’t care. He can’t go back inside there now, not after ... whatever <em>this</em> was and he drags again on his cigarette, staring at the dark buildings in front of him. </p><p>His hands are still shaking, he notices, his thoughts a mess and he swallows dryly, shivering when the cold wind hits him, goosebumps forming on his arms. It helps him to calm down a bit though, to get rid of that obvious boner in his sweatpants and he stays where he is when he hears ‘Blinding Lights’ playing inside.</p><p>He can’t do warm-up today, not after ... this. The sexual tension between them was something he has never felt before and, mind him, he slept with Daniel and Lewis. </p><p>Arguably the hottest dancers they have right after Charles himself. </p><p>But Lando- he is so much more than just goddamn attractive.</p><p>He’s funny and adorable and chaotic and so goddamn <em>cute</em> and Charles wants both to protect him and fuck him senseless. He looks so <em>innocent</em> and he’s such an incredibly good dancer. </p><p>He stays for another half an hour outside, smoking a second cigarette before he heads back inside, ignoring the others changing in the changing room while starting to get ready.</p><p>At least his hands aren’t shaking anymore. </p><p>“You’re alright?”, Daniel asks him quietly, a worried expression in his brown eyes but Charles waves dismissively, watching in his mirror how Lando chats with Sacha, both laughing and looking carefree. “Yeah, why shouldn’t I?”</p><p>“You skipped warm-up and came from outside.” Daniel shrugs and Charles forces himself to stay calm, laughing. “Was smoking when I got a booty call. Had to tell my friend he’ll have to wait for later though - you know how they are.”</p><p>He winks at Dan who just snorts, the worried expression slowly disappearing. “Of course. Gonna make some extra cash tonight?”</p><p>“Don’t I always?” Charles smirks while applying some subtle eye shadow, pushing everything that has happened this evening far away from him. He slips into his lace panties, reaching for his gown and slipping into his high heels, getting up when he hears the first few seconds of ‘Goosebumps’ from the stage.</p><p>It’s one of his older songs and he distinctly remembers that Sacha likes dancing to it but he really can’t stay back here any longer.</p><p>He has a show to finish and whatever happened with Lando tonight doesn’t matter. </p><p>It was just a simple lap dance, it doesn’t mean a thing. </p><p>“You sure you’re okay?” Daniel’s voice holds him back, he looks worried again and Charles nearly lets out a frustrated groan. “Is it about Lando, don’t you like him-“</p><p>“Of course I like Lando, Daniel, who doesn’t?” Charles flashes him a fake smile before nodding towards the stage. “If you’ll excuse me.”</p><p>He leaves before Daniel can ask any more questions, cursing his friend in his mind while stepping with a big smile on stage, heading for the pole in the centre. </p><p>Sometimes he really regrets letting Daniel so close even though it’s nice having a friend from time to time. Having someone else than Seb and Kimi who cares about him. </p><p>He catches Max staring at him with a frown but he really doesn’t have time for that now and he smirks at him before winking at one of his regulars, dropping his gown when the beat drops again, enjoying the few gasps he gets from the crowd. </p><p>He touches the pole, the cool surface calming him and he notices himself slowly slipping back into the right mindset. This is what he’s good at it, this is all that matters. </p><p>He hooks a leg around the pole before pulling himself up, every move looking so effortlessly, years of practice paying off and he smiles innocently at another one of his regulars when he notices the £100 note he just threw on stage.  </p><p>Lando doesn’t matter. All that matters is making as much cash as possible tonight and he sinks into a split, his ass showing towards the audience and he leans forward, flicking his legs.</p><p>Every move is calculated, he leaves nothing to chance and he gets back to the pole, easily owning the stage. He knows every person in the club is currently staring at him and he enjoys it, enjoys the attention he is getting, the power he has over all of them. </p><p>He drops back when he’s up, splitting his legs midair while spinning around the pole, always making sure it’s to the beat of his song, easily slipping back into the routine. </p><p>He spends much longer on stage than he probably should before he flees to the VIP room with Lewis, giving a group of rich businessmen a show and he grinds against Lewis, not at all surprised when Lewis pulls him into a sloppy kiss, one hand on his ass.</p><p>It’s all part of the show, he trusts Lewis and he knows they look hot together. </p><p>It doesn’t mean anything to both of them and if they manage to piss off Nico as well with that - well. </p><p>Charles definitely won’t complain. </p><p>He heads back to the main floor after and he actually wants to go to one of his regulars for a lap dance when his gaze falls on stage and his throat goes dry. </p><p>Lando is currently dancing to a very obscene cover of ‘Pon De Replay’ and Charles draws in a sharp breath, his eyes not once leaving Lando. </p><p>He feels his heartbeat picking up again and he swallows dryly, something similar to panic spreading through him. This is bad. Very, very bad. </p><p>He needs to get out of here - <em>now</em>.</p><p>His eyes fall on the audience and he scans the crowd for his regulars, grimacing a little when he notices that Mike is the only one being worth it to leave with just yet. </p><p>All the others pay ... alright but he would make more money if he stayed, giving a couple of lap dances and maybe even taking up another job in the VIP room before he eventually left with a client. </p><p>Except if he takes Mike.</p><p>Mike is some Dutch businessman from Rotterdam, always searching Charles out when he’s in London and while Charles doesn’t know much about him, he knows one thing: Mike pays <em>very well</em>. </p><p>He also demands quite a lot for that though and if Charles has the choice he normally avoids him, picking one of his other regulars. But fuck it, he needs to get out of here, he hasn’t worked with Mike for two months now and it’s just a job after all. </p><p>Just means he’ll be a bit sore tomorrow.</p><p>Nothing he can’t handle he’s had worse.</p><p>Much worse. </p><p>He takes one last look at Lando, ignoring whatever that strange feeling inside his chest is before he heads towards Mike, a charming smile on his face. He knows he’s got him whipped, he doesn’t even have to put effort into this and just five minutes later, after informing Daniel and Lewis where he’s going, he’s already on the backseat of a black cab, Mike’s hand between his legs. </p><p>The thing with Mike is- he’s rough. Type dominant CEO who always gets what he wants and doesn’t give a shit about the consequences, having the money to get away with everything. </p><p>He’s used to being in charge and treating people around him like shit. </p><p>Charles works with him for a few years now, knows he can ... well, 'trust' might be the wrong word but they have an agreement. Respecting each other boundaries and treating this as the business deal it is.</p><p>Charles doesn’t complain when Mike throws him on the bed the second they arrive in his hotel suite, managing just in time to catch himself, already presenting his ass, his coat somewhere in the corner of the room. He knows what Mike wants and he has no problem giving it to him - again, it’s just a job. </p><p>He agreed to this and while it might not always be very pleasurable he gets paid for it. <em>Very well</em> paid. </p><p>“Like that?”, Mike asks him breathlessly while roughly preparing him and Charles forces himself to laugh, knowing his client loves nothing more than when he gives him a bit of a challenge. “That’s all you can do, big boy?”</p><p>He fakes a whimper when Mike adds two more fingers - he doesn’t feel anything. Mike has as much tact as a teaspoon, he’s not good in bed but it’s not Charles’ job to tell him that.</p><p>It’s his job to encourage him and convince him of the opposite. </p><p>“Fuck”, he hisses when Mike scissors him, it hurts a bit but again - nothing he isn’t used to. </p><p>And again, he's had so much worse. </p><p>“I will show you your place, you little slut”, Mike hisses and Charles manages just in time to not roll his eyes - it’s always the same dirty talk, his clients are not very creative when it comes to that. Or to sex in general. </p><p>He’s grateful that the numbness is slowly coming back, it makes his job so much easier and when Mike pushes into him he moans loudly, not feeling turned on at all - he still gets hard. </p><p>Years of practice and knowing his body very well. </p><p>Mike doesn’t care if he comes or not, he only cares about using him, rough hands squeezing his slim hips, holding him in place and Charles sucks him off after, his knees burning on the rough hotel carpet, his neck strained but he takes everything without a complaint. He’s incredibly good at giving blow jobs and he lets Mike come on his face after, fluttering his eyelashes at him, making sure not to swallow anything. </p><p>They’re far from over though and when Mike ties him up later that night, Charles doesn’t complain. </p><p>He plays the submissive yet a bit bratty whore he is supposed to be, calls Mike ‘Sir’ and endures the spanking he gets for ‘accidentally’ slipping up once (it’s planned, it’s always planned, he’s not that stupid to lose control).</p><p>He tugs on his handcuffs when Mike fucks into him again, closing his eyes for a second and for a moment he allows his thoughts to wander back to Pierre.  </p><p>He still thinks about him sometimes, about what they had, how gentle Pierre has been with him and how different their sex life has been - how soft, gentle, even when they got kinky. And how everything just- how he ruined everything.</p><p>How everything went to shit. </p><p>Not that it matters anymore. </p><p>Nothing matters anymore. </p><p>He chose this life and he’s happy with it. </p><p>It’s funny that his choice in men always seems to be the softer type though while his clients are always the overly aggressive ones - but maybe he needs that. But then again it’s not like Lando and he could ever work and-</p><p>He screams when Mike picks up the pace, he’s so fucking sore by now and he curses himself when he sees Mike’s satisfied grin. He can’t just lose control like that.</p><p>Fucking rookie mistake. </p><p>Pierre and he are over and Lando and he will never be and he’s not even in love with Lando, thank you very much. </p><p>He closes that drawer in his head, fluttering his eyelids when Mike suddenly stills, eying him with a dark look in his eyes. “Beg, whore.”</p><p>He should’ve smoked some weed before that, honestly, he’s too sober for this. Or at least should’ve had a couple of drinks. He regrets he didn’t. </p><p>He starts begging though, keeps playing Mike’s game and he stays the night, knowing Mike pays for that as well, wants him to act like that, wants the company. </p><p>Again, there’s no real trust between them but a mutual business agreement and he wakes up to an empty bed in a suite in the Shangri La hotel in The Shard the next morning, rain pouring down on the outside while Mike is already off to some business meeting somewhere in the city.</p><p>Not that Charles really cares where he is.  </p><p>He stares at the ceiling, his whole body is sore, there’s still dried cum all over him after Mike forbade him to shower after they were done and he reaches for his phone, sending Daniel a quick text that he’s alright before he stares at the ceiling again, his mind slowly waking up as well. </p><p>The numbness is still in his chest, the only noise in the otherwise so quiet room is the rain pouring down on the outside, a notification on his phone telling him that Mike sent him £10,000 via PayPal and he curls his toes below the thin blanket.</p><p>He pulls it over him, shivering slightly in the cold room and trying to numb the lost feeling that’s slowly spreading through him. </p><p>He doesn’t feel dirty or anything like that, it’s his job after all and he turns his head, watching the rain fall down outside. His thoughts instinctively wander back to the lap dance he gave Lando last night, to the look in his eyes, how soft his hair was and he groans, swallowing down the anxiety that’s slowly building up inside his chest. </p><p>He really needs to get a grip, this is getting ridiculous. </p><p>He’s not in love with Lando and there’s no Happy End for him in this anyway. </p><p>He should learn to finally accept this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can follow me on tumblr @ <a href="https://verstappened.tumblr.com/">verstappened</a> if you want to scream with me about stripper Charles lmao 💜</p><p>Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>